Prison Break
by Avira Alika Yurimisha
Summary: MeggetOC. A short time after the big match against the guards, the wardens advised to take a holiday by his doctors for his own health when his granddaughters left in charge will the prison riot out of control?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the jungle

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the…um…jungle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights for the movie or for the characters I'm using blah blah blah, don't worry you lot, its not going to be serious all the way through, I'm making sure of it X3 I just wanted to set the feel for this fanfic but without turning it Mary-sue . Anyway I hope you enjoy it and remember to review it! Rated M for later language and possible mature scenarios.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endless desert flickered outside each of the cars glass windows, loose dust and sand scrabbling in the air as it was launched upwards by the cars tyres as the car continued to its destination. Allenville State Penitantry. Lucky for this passenger, she wasn't one of the many who where kept on a dingy bus with armed guards for the transport to their new home for the next so many months or generally years. She took a long breath feeling, the cold air from the dodgy air conditioning cause a slight irritation in her throat before she ignored it and turned her dark grey eyes from the driver back to the desert outside

Eve Hazen looked nothing like her grandfather, which in her own mind she was thankful for, no one wanted to look like a bitter twisted old man really; especially when you where a girl in your early twenties. Her golden brown hair was cut neatly into a bob that barely clipped her shoulders; she was dressed for the moment in a pair of loose grey pinstripe trousers and a neat white blouse with a pair of black heels to match. She wriggled in her seat, not out of nerves, but from being uncomfortable; suits weren't really her thing but she had to make a good impression

"Miss?" Her head whipped round to face the driver who was glancing at her through the rear view mirror. "Where coming up to the Penitantry, we should be there in the next few minutes." She didn't answer but turned her gaze onto the lone building that loomed in front of her. Obviously it wasn't a friendly place, armed guards situated in their towers and others on horse back made sure of that. She couldn't see any inmates in the yard area and for that she was thankful whether it was her grandfathers doing or not, not that she was bothered by the prisoners, but if they find out what was happening and began to stir…well; she didn't want to have to clean up the mess

After the last few minutes of checks and other necessities by the guards the car was let through the barbed wire gate and into the Penitantry as it slowly drove up and parked by the main building. She quickly opened the door and stepped out into the heat as she had never bothered with the seatbelt and got her suitcase out of the trunk; she defiantly missed the air conditioning now as she grimaced and glanced at the cloudless sky; she hope the office had air conditioning at least.

She tugged on her suitcase and began the walk to the large double doors nudging one open with her shoulder as she placed her suitcase on the cool marble floor. She glanced around at the small area with a desk and a couple of other doors, one obviously kept heavily under lock and key which she guessed lead to the main prison area. She saw a small group of uniformed men pass behind the glass on one of the other doors as one stopped and doubled back. He was an odd looking man, taller then her, with messy blonde hair and not very handsome at that; kind of creepy in her mind actually but still. She man opened the door and stepped over to her, his boots clicking on the floor as he stopped beside her and ran a hand through his messy hair looking her up and down "Captain Knauer, welcome to Allenville. Miss Hazen am I right? I was told to keep an eye out for you." She, after a pause, shook his hand, shaking it firmly. "That's right, good to know I haven't been forgotten." She paused a minute looking at all the different doors. Noticing her confusion, Knauer's mouth twitched with a small smile taking her suitcase before she could; "Follow me, it's not a good idea to get lost in this place." He said waving her through a set of dark wooden doors which she could do nothing but follow at this point as two steps of shoes echoed out into the corridor.

Lynette sat at the small desk, fingers clicking endless against the keys of an old typewriter as she wrote up a report for the warden. She glanced up, wrinkled lips pursed as the door was opened by Knauer but a woman was led in behind him. Before either of the three could let out a word, Lynette let out a sound that sounded like a screech and threw herself at Eve, pulling the other woman tightly into a hug. "Look at you! Oh my how you've grown! Is it really you?! I remember when your parents brought you in barely a babe and toddler!" she babbled as Eve stared at the top of the head of the smaller figure. Truthfully she could barely remember Lynette, just her name and that she used to fuss over her; still it seemed like she already had a friend now.

Ignoring the quizzical gaze and obvious hidden laughter about to break through Knauer's smile, Eve wriggled her arms out of the woman's grasp giving her a hesitant hug in return. "It's good to see you too. I hope your well." She said with a smile, as the woman opened her mouth to reply a cough brought three sets of eyes to attention at the Warden standing with the same air of superiority as he always did in his doorway. "Lynette, I believe you have a paper to finish writing? And Captain, aren't you on duty at this moment?" he said eyes glancing at the clock. The two looked away from the man and each with a nod went to their respective places, Knauer to the door after giving the woman a wave goodbye and Lynette after mumbling about talking later and what Eve thought where the words annoying old coot.

She left her suitcase in the office as she stepped through into the office, shutting the heavy door behind her with a loud click as she looked up and down at the tall, skinny older man in front of her. He nodded at her and stepped forward as Eve smiled, going to lift her arms for a hug but hesitated lifting her hand. It was a reaction nothing more, besides, her grandfather had always been too serious for that for of closeness; even with her grandmother and mother. Still, she shook his hand as they awkwardly exchanged pleasantries and each sat themselves down in their chairs.

She looked around the office carefully, it was old and very much to her grandfathers taste, the view from the windows seemed to be of the prison though she couldn't call exactly what part. It seemed rather dark and dingy or maybe just slightly dirty. Still, she turned her attention back onto his slightly pale and wrinkled face as he cleared his throat to regain her wondering attention. "I suppose you know why you're here and what your duties are going to include?" he said raising a grey eyebrow as he looked at her as if sizing her up for such a responsibility. "Yes, of course I do. I'll make you a deal, I'll keep this place from falling down and going into chaos while your gone if you _actually _listen to your doctors, take your pills and rest like your need to. You know your blood pressures gone through the roof recently." She said crossing her arms and giving him a steady look as he glared but turned his gaze away turning it chair to face the view outside.

His blood pressure had gotten terrible high lately and the doctors had told her if he didn't take things seriously with his health he was on his way to a heart attack or a stroke. Eve didn't really get along with her grandfather; she was just the only family member who still kept in such as of sorts. Mainly because he had good information about the legal system which was of use to her while studying criminology at university, but none the less she did care for him in some way even if they barely seemed to get along. She heard him sigh as she uncrossed her arms and rested her hands in her lap. "I'll be gone for 5 months, it's a big responsibility, you know I've been keeping an eye out for you for a job like mine, your too bright not to take such a big responsibility but at the same time if things go wrong you know you will be held responsible; no questions no answers." He looked frail as he stood up, more so then she recalled.

After long time of discussing files and numbers, inmates, guards and contact numbers, also which a good shove from Lynette; they finally managed to get the warden to the door for his leave. As the car was packed up and restarted Eve felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. "Just…just keep things together." She nodded dumbly at the retreating figure of her grandfather, The Warden, who ran under so many pretenses but just seemed like a tired man under the suns light as Lynette stared with her at the retreating gleam of the car under the sun. "Welcome to your new job…_Warden_." She heard Lynette cackle under her breath as a smile pulled at Eve's lips as the figure turned and slipped back into the looming Penitentiary above her.


	2. Chapter 2: First day on the job

**Disclaimer: Sorry if Lynette's turning out a bit OCC but she just always seemed to bit of a live wire underneath to me after the video tap of her with Adam Sandler in the movie XD! Don't worry, Eve will meet Megget next chapter I promise! I have it all planned out! Just please, read, review and most importantly enjoy!**

Eve pressed the palms of her hands against her closed eyes for a few moments before removing her hands as small patterns and flashes of colour passed across her closed eyelids. Letting out a breath she opened her eyes blinking around the dreary office, how the Warden worked in here on a day to day basis she never knew; with a slow deep breath she set about to work. The prison was under her command now so she had got Lynette to send around a message to the Captain to gather the main guards and come see her tonight after the inmates where securely locked away for the evening; until then she decided to get some work done seeing as she needed something to take her attention away from the faint clacking of Lynette's typewriter.

Stepping over to the windows she hoisted the blinds up as far as possible to let more light in the room, taking a moment to enjoy the lovely view of barbed wire and a guards tower, and began to look through some of the papers and files left of the desk; it was a pretty huge pile and she frowned at it, an obviously annoyed look on her face, clearly it had all been left _especially_ for her. "How kind…" she murmured ungratefully under her breath. Lowering herself into the large but slightly worn chair she picked up the first tick folder on the file and began flicking through it, it was the accounts and budget for the first month as well as other file clipped within it like the usual food and other supply orders; basic necessities really.

She fluttered through some of the other papers to find a some silver fountain pen before tucking it behind her ear and settling down to a long slog of work. Eve quickly decided things couldn't as yet really get much worse, at least until the fan in the top left of the room started crackling and jerking before making a loud spluttering sound and stopping altogether. A few moments later she heard Lynette give it a harsh bang from her side of the office before knocking and leaning her head around the door with a smile before disappearing again. "Sorry, the air conditionings broken again, it's always on the fritz such a silly old thing." Eve stared at the closed door hearing the same clicking from the typewriter before letting her head drop onto the folder and banging her head against it a few times so glad the door was closed to Lynette couldn't see; just what had she got herself into?

The rest of the afternoon dragged by in a flutter of paper and ink and before long Eve was still hunched over her desk, a small lamp on the desk shining over her work as a rouge moth bumped almost happily back and forth against the red hot bulb. She had opened the windows to let in the refreshing cool night air amazed at how many stars shone out at night especially against the bright guard searchlights that flickered past now and against like the beam of light from a lighthouse, her short sleeves where rolled up even higher and a small pair of glasses where sitting comfortably on her nose as she held the fountain pen between her teeth, a pencil tucked behind her ear; fingers flicking back and forth between coloured forms of the same folder. She had even taken off her heels hours ago letting them topple and rest against the desk and floor.

The noise of Lynette's typewriter had long since stalled as she had gone for her dinner and then to get some sleep and Eve was enjoying the silence. Her eyes drifted onto the fluttering moth in a way bothered by the poor things constant bumping into her light and also a little concerned for it. After a couple of attempts she caught it in her cupped hands and stood up carefully so as not to crush it and perched herself to lean against the windowsill. The cool night air fluttered against her clothes and skin, even causing her hair to dance ever so slightly in a light breeze that swept past. After a moment she threw the moth out of the window watching it flutter in a circle before deciding to chase the path of one of the guard's lights.

Staying by the window she heard the faint sound of yelling, lots of footsteps and then the sudden roll and clank of the jail cells closing. A few minutes later the sound of murmured voices and footsteps was heard and silenced as a knock at the door was heard as she turned back to her desk placing her pen and pencil down and calling for whoever it was to come in as she settled herself into her chair. The door opened as Captain Knauer stepped through the door and large shadowy figures stood behind him. He gave a nod and the small acknowledgement of Warden, she gave him a nod and he flicked on the bright office light which took her a few moments to get used too as she looked at the numerous faces looking at her quizzically.

She stood up leaning her hands and weight against the desk as she looked between the men and then at Knauer and gave him a small smile. "Would you do the honours?" she asked waving a hand in the direction at the uniformed guards. With a nod he turned around pointing to each man in turn, "Lambert, Engleheart, Dunham, Garner, Papajohn, Webster, Malloy and Holland." He said with a satisfied smile obviously happy with the way his men acted though Eve wasn't entirely impressed. They're all weren't exactly what she expected and some of the leery looks she was given very nearly made her gag with disgust but she lifted her eyes slightly higher, a small smile settling on her face as she reached a hand out to shake each of there's. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Eve Hazen. Incase you haven't already guessed I've taken over as Warden for the next few months." She paused to let a few mumbles die down before continuing. "Yes I know I'm not my grandfather but I'm also not a fool, I know this job and what it entails trust me." She said thinking back to her earlier lecture before shaking her head. "I will not go easy or be lenient on prisoners when it comes to punishment, they are people yes but even I know where to draw the line especially when things go out of hand. Which is why I would rather none of the convicts as of yet, knew the Warden has been replaced. I don't want to spark an up-rising unless and would rather handle this at my own time. Yes obviously if I am needed to deal punishment I will and all other necessities but until then I expect none of you to step out of line either am I clear?"

She sat herself down in the chair and looked between them, they had a quick hushed conversation between themselves and after a few slightly louder comments the tone seemed to change to that of understanding. "Alright, we understand Miss." The one pointed out as Lambert said as she nodded and relaxed back into the chair. "Thank you gentlemen, I'll let you get back to whatever you need to do." She said with a nod as some returned it and others said goodbye as they left and closed the door. Eve let a long sigh pass by her lips as her eyes gently closed. First day down at least, a few minutes later she felt her eyes heavier then she had recalled and decideding she wouldn't _actually_ fall asleep just decided to snooze.

The sound of an airhorn blasted into Eve's ear as her head flung up wildly her hands flailing in an attempt to get rid of the sound as her head contacted with the lamp on the desk with a loud crack and with a mild yell she clutched her head stringing a colourful rainbow of words as she realised the airhorn had long since stopped. Lynette stood sheepishly with her hands curled around the airhorn her eyes twinkling with tears of laughter at Eve's pain and heavily dishevelled appearance. Eve looked at her, her face flushing as Lynette smiled in return, "Sorry miss, always wanted to do that…had that old thing left over from the game and couldn't resist." She said backing out of the office, "I'll just get some breakfast for you…" Eve waited till she had shut the door before once more dropping her head onto the pile of files that now scattered the desk from her flailing as she groaned loudly; really this was going great.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a Megget

**Disclamer: Alright lets hope a review or two starts soon TT Well here it goes. He comes Megget! Also I have nothing against a Texas accent XD**

The next few days passed with almost the same routine minus the meetings with the guards and Lynette's attempts at waking up Eve with and air horn. Eve though was becoming aware of new things, the guards beatings seemed to be more…_pulverising_ then anything else, also the Texas drawl was beginning to aggravate her slightly. Eve's parents had moved away with Abby, Eve's grandmother, to England soon after a huge family feud became apparent between grandmother and father because of her mothers work; or at least this is what Eve seemed to know. Still, it just seemed to be grinding on her but she knew she would soon get used to it, hopefully quicker then this heat. The office's air conditioning thankfully had kicked back in though it was disturbing the dust on the football trophies that sat around the room, she still needed to clean them; she didn't understand American football, soccer or rugby sure but not football.

Running a hand through her hair as she stood up and began searching through a pile of books. Her hair was in its usual fashion though she was wearing a different white short sleeve blouse decorated with large gold buttons and gold trimmings and a black pencil skirt and a pair of small black heels. She pushed her glasses up her nose slowly as she walked out of the door to catch the Captain walking past, a grimace flashing across her face as she remembered the beating she saw him give an inmate outside the office. She didn't see it herself but the shadow on the wall showed her almost everything, shaking her head she turned to Lynette, looking around quizzically, she knew she left her law book out here this morning when she went to get some food but it was gone, placing her hands on her hips she turned to Lynette who stopped her typewriting and smiled back. "Lyn, what happened to the stack of books that was here this morning? I know a few where just found lying around but I left some here…" she trailed off looking around again incase she missed them.

Lynette patted her tall hair for a moment before clicking her fingers and standing up, wagging her finger in remembrance. "The stack that was here was taken back to the library darlin'. Where they belong, if I had know some of them where your I would have stopped the guy with the trolley when he collected them this morning." She tapped her chin in thought as Eve shook her head taking off her glasses and setting them back in the office before walking back out. "Don't worry; really, I just need that book before I can continue working. There's some stuff in it on behavioural issues and certain laws which I need to look into. There was a note about it in some inmates file." She explained stepping towards the door as Lynette called out. "Wait a second, you don't know your way around yet, why don't you get someone to help you or…or…" Eve smiled as a quiet chuckled passed her lips. "I'll be alright, trust me, I had an older brother, its counts for something?" she said with a shrug before scurrying out the door and down the hallway before Lynette could protest any further.

She stopped to pat the head of Mitch, one of the guard dogs who was chained up in the corridor as grey eyes scanned around for a sign. She pulled a biscuit out of her pocket and handed it to the dog as she ruffled his ears recognising him by the large white patch on his left ear. "Our secret, okay Mitch?" she said dodging back from getting licked in the face as she walked down to the sign, reading it quietly before heading to the library. As she turned the corner Mitch's ears lowered as he let out a small whine, his ears perking up at the sound of the clinking trolley as it rolled out of a nearby room; dodging the dog effortlessly and continued on its path. The inmate glanced back at the large dog which was now letting out a small growl as he shook his head with a small chuckle before he continued to chew on his tooth pick. He wore the classic inmate blue overalls though a pair of shredded converse where on his feet and he wore a head wrap covered with a backwards baseball cap. Megget continued his job for the day as his brown eyes flicked around the hallway, mainly to keep an eye out for any annoying guard lurking around today; he gripped the handle to the trolley a bit tight and made his way a little faster back to the library.

Eve wondered into the library, it seemed empty enough and she let out a sigh placing a hand on her chest a moment before she heard a group of girlish giggles. A little confused, after a minute it clicked to her what it possibly was and after hearing a few chairs scrapped back she caught a glimpse of a massacred blue jump suit before ducking behind a shelf; hoping she hadn't been seen. She grimaced with the sounds of whispering and squeals as she heard hurried footsteps and out of the corner of her eyes caught a glimpse of a bunch of obviously very girly men, probably the jails women. She reached out her hand as though getting a book before turning around to them with, what she hoped, was a look of surprise on her face noticing a couple of other inmates sitting in the back; big men though and she gulped nervously at the site of all the people in front of her.

Her attention turned back onto the girls as one leaned against the bookcase almost expectantly, "Urh…" Eve stalled quietly; she opened her mouth again hoping she might say something a _little_ better this time but what cut short by the leader of the group. "Now I am surprised, the only real girl we've seen around here is that secretary! I'm Ms Tucker." she…he said pointing to himself before introducing the others behind him. Eve hesitantly waved at them with an awkward smile "So what'chu in for! Or are you not in at all? Cuz that ain't no jump suit." he said looking her up and down. Before Eve could reply once more one of the burly Guards from before butted in, Engleheart and Malloy she recalled. "Now ladies, leave the poor girl alone! You'll scare Eve to death if you're not careful!" came the almost motherly tone from Engleheart as Eve stared out him stupidly, either he was as gay as them or seriously messed up; she picked the latter. After a bit of convincing and threatening from Malloy the ladies left giggling and cackling behind their hands calling out their goodbyes.

She decided to stare up at the books, squinting to read the spines as she heard the sound of someone pushing the other. "Your so screwed up what's wrong with you!?" she heard Malloy hiss and Eve had to bite her lip to avoid laughter as she heard Engleheart sniff as though he was about to cry, glancing she noticed tears in his eyes as she quickly turned back to the books. "I'm not aloud to care anymore? You're so mean to me!" he sniffled as she heard him head quickly for the door, Malloy following and hurtling insults back and something odder "Move Maggot!". Eve shook her head letting out a breath as the door opened again and she turned to head out guessing the book wasn't here as she bumped into something with an off hearing the sound of books tumble to the floor. "Shit…" she mumbled under her breath as she scrambled down onto all fours to start picking up books seeing a blur of blue do the same on the other side. "I'm really really sorry I was trying to look for my book L.B.C in twentieth century law and..." she said hurriedly as she collected up a few books, a slight twinge of pink settling on her cheeks as she rested the books in the crook of her arm as she began placing them on the trolley. "No Miss, it's my fault, I'm sorry, it's alright I'll pick up the books." came a reply though it sounded a little disgruntled but co-operative as though this had happened a thousand times before.

She hesitated for a moment, not only by the reply but at the face in front of her, the toothpick, the backwards cap, the odd vibe about him, the brown skin, the dark brown eyes she noted as they flicked up at her before rolling and flicking back to his work. He avidly continued picking up the books as she realised that she was staring and began shakily placing the books back on the trolley; once she finished picking up her books and returning them on the trolley she stood up brushing her knees and some of her skirt, tugging on it and mumbling incoherently as she pointed to the door and decidedly began to make a quick exit. "Hey…" she froze mid step as she heard the flicker of pages and then the sound of something scraping along the floor. Looking down she noticed the book stall to a halt next to her foot as she bent down to pick it up and gave the man a quick nod and flustered smile. "Thanks….Megget." she said catching his name off his jumpsuit as he gave her a quizzical look and she quickly made her retreat.

"Megget made a new friend, she purdy! I wonder what she does around here, maybe she'll be my friend!" Came the sound of a slightly slow but happy voice as the person on the opposite desk stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Not likely Switowski, she's not exactly going to be hanging around with the likes of us is she now?" The two men stared at each other before Switowski shook his head, "Nawh, I guess not coach." the older man turned to Megget helping him pick up the last of his books and placing them on the trolley, "At least the guards ran off, we would have been in deep shit if they had been here when that happened. But this Eve girl is certainly a newby to this place; hell knows why she's here." Megget nodded turning his gaze onto the door for a moment before turning back onto the man beside him. "The only thing I'm worried about is if it's good or bad she here and if she's going to tattle about running into the trolley and blame me; if she does Knauer wont be off my ass for this."

Eve hurried through Lynette's side of the office ignoring her inquiries as she opened the window and leaned out after dumping the book on the desk. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, she wasn't scared, or at least she thought she hadn't been she was just surprised in herself. Acting like such an idiot and being so nervous, well t hat was at least a little understandable, she knew to keep on her toes here, but also by just how odd some of the inmates and guards where here; taking another deep breath she calmed herself down, pulling over the chair and sitting herself down against the leather, settling herself to sit in the sun. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and she heard footsteps stroll in with the sound of ice clinking in a glass. "You made some friends didn't you!" she could here the smile in the older ladies voice without having to look at her at all. "I have a friend here, his name is Paul Crewe, my good gosh that man." Eve turned the chair around looking rather quizzically and also a little disturbed at Lynette who had taken to fanning herself at the thought of her…friend. "The Paul Crewe? That football guy who knocked off points from his own match or something?" Eve questioned, her grandfather had mentioned something like that about him and much to Lynette's happiness who took a seat and began to explain about her friend and his match about the guards a couple of months ago. Though Eve couldn't shake off the meeting at the library she was now even more intrigued; that place was shaping up to really be something…


	4. Chapter 4: Picking Teams

**Weee! Reviews! I'm so happy and glad you're all like this! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I don't own The longest yard or anything I've endorsed in this chapter XD I only own my imagination. As always Read, Review, Enjoy! Also if anyone has suggestions to make this better o for the storyline, please feel free to post them in a review.**

Eve was leaning against the windowsill to the hallway outside the office; her head was half resting against the glass of the window as her grey eyes flickered back and forth over the Yard. The inmates where out in full this afternoon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, even the off duty guards where out on their little green practising on the other side of the prison. Even she had taken the day off which surprised the guards when she strolled past in tight stone wash jeans and a green racer-back tank top earlier that day and her trusty green converse. What caught her attention though were the slightly dingy facilities in the yard, obviously the inmates weren't treated like celebrities but even the balls in the yard seemed almost deflated in her opinion; she wasn't surprised all money seemed to go into the guards training. Still she had an order arriving today so maybe spirits might perk up somewhat. She had learnt a little more about some of the inmates on a stroll with the Captain which he had organized, he had pointed out certain "trouble makers" but she was just more interested in what kind of people they where, what they where in for, and how one of them seemed to have Mc Donald's on his person at all times; that one she still couldn't quite work out without having rather horrible thoughts of how he got it in for the people eating it.

She shook her head unable to quell the smile on her face, she had been doing a lot of that the past couple of days which was slightly odd for her, it wasn't that Eve didn't smile; it had just been a while since someone had managed to keep one going this long. She kept finding her thoughts drifting back to the encounter at the library, mainly how much of an idiot she must have looked but still; something about that guy had intrigued her, he just didn't seem cruel or anything, then again neither did the ladies but still. She stopped to sip from a bottle of diet coke she had ordered in with the food and headed to the guards wreck room and opened the door, as she expected it was empty which was good, she was still wary of the guards, they just weren't all too friendly in any sense of the word; they where all more happy staring pathetically at her breasts or just ignoring her completely. Throwing herself over the back of the couch, she heard the springs groan slightly under her weight as she shifted around a little and picked up the controller in front of her, within a few minutes she had fired up the PS3 in front of her and had taken over someone else's game on what seems to be resistance fall of man according to the box in front of her.

The sound of shuffling and buttons clicking could be heard as a few of the guards stopped and stared from the door. "Come on you idiot, shoot the damn gun! Can't you aim?! No! nooooo don't get yourself run over! Bloody hell, damn AI's gotta do the whole lot myself…" The sound of gun fire blared from the speakers followed with the echoing cries of war as on the screen a third person view had begun sending alien corpses flying from a grenade that had been thrown moments ago, the gun had changed to some kind of alien weaponry and the view melted into a cut scene with the game declaring the end of the chapter. "How did you do that? Papajohn spent three weeks on that thing and you've just waltzed in and trounced it!" Eve slowly turned around to face the group of men behind her after saving the game and standing up. "Sorry John…" She said with a shrug toward the gawking man in the doorway "I have a knack for these things…Oh, crap. Gotta run thanks for letting me play your game." she said with a small wave as she squeezed between the stupefied men either side of her and ran down to corridor. Generally she had just been looking for an excuse to leave but the fact her order's where arriving any minute had just proved to be a god send; she turned the hallway jumping over the stairs nearly bumping into some of the inmates on kitchen staff duty as she pushed her way through a door as though she had never been there.

What Eve didn't know is that out in the Yard word was getting around that a woman other then Lynette was working in the prison, no one had quiet yet figured out why but it had all the men up in arms wondering what was going on; the ladies just generally where wondering if they could get free make up. "Seriously, she's gotta be working behind the scenes if she had some kinda law book with her; maybe she's here to help some of us get out early? Like a lawyer or something to help us present ourselves for those probation meetings eh?" Brucie said looking between the others as they all paused before groaning as one of the others missed a shot during the half attempted game of basketball that was going on. Megget bounced the ball between his hands, pausing to dribble it through his legs, turning and with ease around Crewe and throwing the ball throw the hoop; he grinned to himself a moment turning to the others chewing on his toothpick for a moment. "Nawh, I donno, I looked at that book and it had nothing about that kinda stuff in. It was more like criminal's rights and all that bull. A gift from the Warden no doubt." A mummer or agreement went up around the others as any other suggestions where broken by the echoing calls of fight. Every scrambled off the ground and their bench some actually stepping closer to see who it was who got caught under the guards sticks this time. Battle had been taken to the ground and two guards where currently taking to giving him a swift punishment and everyone was too busy trying to ignore the scene or wondering whether the feeble attempt of helping might be worth it that no one noticed three more join the yard.

The ladies let out a loud collective gasp which caused anyone ignoring the fight to look around, the oddest sight was an average height suited woman who had stuck her hand in the way of the last swing, catching the baton in her hand where one finger now hung uselessly, obviously dislocated. Oddly to most the woman wasn't making a fuss over her hand and was merely speaking in hushed tones with the two guards in front of her and the Captain who had now waltzed in; the others straining to hear people watched the scene unfold. "Just what to hell do your men think their doing Knauer? I understand a bit of punishment but this is pushing it to GBH, you two." she said eyes cold as steel as she turned to the two now paling guards. "You will go straight to my office now, no questions. You're relieved of your duties for the day and I expect a report within the hour. Captain, go with them and make sure thing get finished, you go get the things already." She sighed slightly flushed as everyone scurried to their duties except the captain who glowered at the inmates before strolling back towards the offices.

Eve visibly relaxed and looked at her swelling finger as some of the inmates looked between each other and began to carefully scuttle forward. "Come help your friend up…" she said standing back as a few got Battle sitting back up as others stared stupidly at Eve. The ladies quickly ran forward and screamed, "The hell they done to your hand, eww that's sick; that's some really demented shit." Tucker said waving a finger and cringing in disgust as she shook her head, "Its not so bad…I've had worse…" She carefully held it with her other hand and carefully began to push it back into its socket, a crunch echoing as a hand wrapped around hers and helped push it back in. "Better?" she carefully began to wiggle her fingers before shaking her hand and ignoring the throbbing held her hand out for him to shake. "Thanks, I needed that" the man in front of her shook his head before turning away and ignoring the handshake. "Its alright, I'm Paul Crewe by the way, maybe you should stick that in a file or something; you know, co-operation." Eve's face slumped to a slightly hurt frown before she disappeared behind the huddle of girls again as the men chuckled between themselves and a few of them got Battle to his feet, supported by two others.

The other guard returned a few minutes later and blew his whistle as the inmates backed up a little, "All right, all right, shut up. The Warden's called in a favour for you lot, a few extra things well hand them out then you get back on your way alright?" The huddle of inmates nodded with a co-operative mummer going around the groups as the guards in the watch towers obviously stood on high alert around them. Reaching into the trolley, the guard picked up a basket ball in his grasp and threw it too the crowd where it was caught by one of the men who stared at the new ball stupidly. After a few minutes more balls for soccer, football and basket ball where passed around, even a couple of marker cones where left out and some pom pom's. Eve pulled out a small colourful red ball and threw it between her hands as a tall man came and stood by her staring at the ball eagerly. "You want it?" She said holding it out to the man who smiled happily nodding and Eve recalled him from the library the other day. "Well here you go, it's all yours; enjoy it." she said with a smile as she placed it in his hand and he scurried off giggling like a school boy.

Eve shook her head brushing the dust of her suit as she headed back to the guard who whispered to her that it was all done and she nodded waving her hand for him to take the trolley away. She spent a few more moments looking between the crowds for Megget but unable to spot him she turned on her heel and began to leave but froze in her tracks as she felt something engulf her shoulder, turning slowly she literally looked straight up at the tall man in front of her. Eve felt like a mouse in front of an elephant, she did come to a good height of 5 6" but this guy was immensely tall and slightly menacing as she stared up at him. After what felt like and eternity the man nodded, clamping his hands on both her shoulders to which if she hadn't braced herself she was sure her legs would have crumpled, but was more shocked at the fact a minute later the same man had picked her up. She stared at the man her feet dangling stupidly as one of her heels dropped off her foot, a small gold anklet twinkling in the sun as her shoulders started to shake from the angle they where being gripped at.

"…H…Hi?" she squeaked giving him a wavering smile, she noticed the guards in the towers pointing and aiming their guns as she waved her hand to try and get to stop; after a long moments hesitation they slowly lowered their guns but where still obviously worried. She looked back to the man who had now grunted at the guards before turning back to her. "Is…there something you want…?" she said looking at him now slightly worried. "Turley put her down already your freaking the hell out of her." Eve's head whipped around to catch the gaze of Megget who had finally stepped in as she felt herself slowly get lowered to the ground and looked up at Turley. "Thank you for the stuff." he said or so she thought as he patted her on the head before walking over to the group. After a moment she flexed her bad hand, looking around for her shoe before she noticed the hand holding it in her gaze. She looked at Megget noticing he had ditched his overalls for a slightly dirty wife beater and a pair of navy tracksuit trousers but some how he still pulled it off; he also had turned his cap around the right way and had an eye closed against the sun opening it slowly a few moments later as he tilted his head.

Slowly she took it from his hand, hers brushing with his as she looked up at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry yeah? He didn't mean anything by it he's just not so good with urh…expressing himself. And well done of getting the name right, it's Earl Megget." She shook her head, hair flicking across her face mumbling a quiet don't worry as she wobbled slightly trying to place her shoe back on; she felt a hand grab hers and steady her as she slipped on her shoe and gave Megget a warm smile "Thanks…really." He nodded grinning back "Its aight', we should be thanking you for the stuff; we know the Warden wouldn't do something like this for us." She shook her head slowly as she hesitantly unlaced her fingers from his backing up as the others approached. "Don't worry, we're convicts but where not about to hurt a lady." Crewe said as some of the men chuckled. Eve smiled slightly nodding her head as a short man in a white suit with a guard jogged up nearby.

"Miss, I said Miss, lets get out of the yards and away from this convicts; I think we would all get in trouble if you where caught hanging around with the likes of them." She shook her head in Errol's direction and shrugged to the now large group in front of her. "Sorry everyone…Cornel Sanders calls…I'll see if I can call in anymore favours for you lot alright?" she said hesitantly to a slight cheer amongst some of the group as men of the men began to walk away. Eve stumbled forwards after a heavy clap on the back from Switowski, who stood there babbling how sorry he was while cuddling the bright red ball, as she wobbled unsteadily on her heels before bumping straight into Megget while trying to get her footing. After a moment she slowly looked up at him and shook her head apologetically as he slowly released the gentle hold he had on her arms as she hesitantly took her hands away from his shoulders, feeling heat rise to her cheek from embarrassment as she felt her arm being grabbed and pulled away. She looked up at the fiery gaze of Captain Knauer as he looked back at the group possessively before dragging Eve inside as the others dragged Megget away for a proper game of basketball. Even with the raging man beside her who continued to drag her back and unto her knowledge had seen the entire show from start to finish, she still spared a glance back managing to catch that familiar gaze before the doors banged shut and the sound of grinding lock reinforced to her suddenly the different worlds they where stuck in; what had she been thinking…? She couldn't...could she?


	5. Chapter 5: Time to toughen up

**Disclaimer: Sorry its been a few days since I've posted , I've had a lot going on with collage and job hunting but I'm back to post more now X3 as usual I own nothing, read and review please! D**

Eve struggled a little against the captains grip as she eventually ripped her arm away as he slammed the door shut behind them, she gave him a short burning gaze before slowly situating herself in the large chair behind the desk still feeling her heart going a mile a minute; threatening to break out of her chest. After a few minutes of staring each other down, Eve slowly relented closing her eyes as she cradled her groggy head in her hand; ignoring the bang of flesh against wood as the captain slammed the desk. "Just what where you thinking?! Those are Con's, murderers, inmates, they could have so easily killed you just for standing there and you even told the gun men to back down." Eve raised her free hand to cut him off, her eyes opening gently staring at him with a gaze of cool steal, "But I wasn't killed, or harmed, I was thanked; nothing more-" "You think that matters to me? Oh no Missy, I don't care about that but as long as you're here you under my protection and I am _so very sure_ that your grandfather would be _over the moon_ at this turn of events. Especially how you're treating his inmates, this people need fear to control them otherwise there going to run riot and when they do I'm not helping you at all; you need to toughen up Eve." He said before turning his back to her and striding out of the room.

Eve slowly stood up and docked her mp3 player into a small speaker set she had set up to the desk, clicking it to shuffle as it landed onto some ACDC before she slumped back into the chair as Errol made his way though the door and sat himself down into his chair as it groaned quietly with the strain. "I do fear miss, that our Captain in right, maybe you do need to toughen up get your hands in things and show that you won't be pushed over." Eve shook her head as her hair danced around her face. "Errol, I don't mind toughening up…I just don't want to turn into my grandfather, he's diabolical and cruel as it is I want to draw a line on my own terms." "I do understand that but Eve, please, it's worth a short at least. Besides, the captains probably out drawing punishment for you as we speak." Eve groaned, smothering her face with her hands as she slowly pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I'll trial it, you get me a guard to stick with and I'll tour the place and start getting involved…" Eve said giving a faint hearted smile to Lynette as she shuffled through the door with a jug of lemonade to which Errol instantly perked up.

Back in the yard cheers and groans flew up as a game of 5 on 5 basketball was being played out between the more sporty inmates while the girls had taken to practising a routine or two with the pom poms in the corner of the yard; to most eyes just seeing how many ways they could cheer rude words as usual. The game paused short after a slam dunk by Deacon the cheers died at the sight of four guards and the Captain standing at the mesh gate to the court. "Now ladies, where just here to finish what you started earlier." the Captain drawled out unable to the smile on his face as the other guard walked over to Battle and heaved up the injured inmate dragging him away. "Get him in the hot box already; he's taking half a week in there." "But the miss stopped punishment!" some one cried out as the guard turned on his heel. "Her rules aren't mine; he started up a fight, half a week in the hot box." The captain finished leaving them to their game.

The next day Eve had been hooked up with Engleheart for protection as she started getting her hands into the facility properly. Currently she was standing in a grey pin stripe suit, a pair of large black fashion sunglasses, a white blouse and black heels as a bus after the usual serious checks pulled forwards to a halt. A guard got off as 4 chained inmates followed behind and stood in a line as Eve lowered her glasses and walked backwards and forwards down the line under the eyes of those around her. "Ladies, welcome to Allenville State Penitantry, we're oh so happy to have you here. You will be taken in, checked, cleaned, uniformed and shown to your living quarters for the next how many years. You step out of line the guards will take care of you, you continue to step out of line you face me. Do not take me lightly; I am more then willing to give you the punishment you deserve am I clear? Am I clear?" she repeated after receiving no reply as mumbled yes's went around the inmates apart from the one cocky man with a scar across his cheek who instead chose to slap Eve's backside as she turned to leave.

The entire yard seemed to still, even some of the nearer inmates who had turned up to check the new meat cringed at what was to come thought they didn't expect to give punishment herself. She quickly elbowed the mans stomach, stomped hard on his foot with her heels, punched his nose and punch the main in the groin. After a couple of seconds the main wheezed and slowly feel to the ground clutching himself as Eve turned around taking off her glasses and nudge his head to look at her with her foot; "Try that again and you will loose them." She said coldly before turning to the guards "Take them in…" she said waving them away as the men where hoisted up and forwards through the yard to the heckling and calls of the inmates. Engleheart stepped forward and paced a hand on Eve's shoulder "Are you alright miss?" he said sounding very worried and motherly to which she shook her head. "I'm fine; I just hate creeps like that. Come on, lunch will be going on soon." she said smartening up her suit before slitting her sunglasses back into place over her slightly sad and angry eyes before walking into the Penitentiary again as Tony scurried back to tell the others what just happened.

The bell had rung for lunch and Eve was leaning against the cold red painted steal of the walk way above the cafeteria, sipping on a bottle of diet coke, sunglasses resting on the top of her head as Engleheart rested next to her explaining the usual events and procedures of the Cafeteria as the armed guards strolled back and forth behind them. Eve was only partially paying attention as she scanned the floor for the usual groups she had picked up on and sipped against from her diet coke. Eve herself was getting a few looks as she quickly glanced down, shifting her shirt slightly to make sure she wasn't flashing any cleavage as the new inmates join the others. Eve let out a sigh and turned her head to face Engleheart, after a few minutes she had been discussing which was worse, the hole or the hot box. The hole had been a tiled; one window box used as punishments in one of the colder states where she had worked for a couple of weeks so instead of being incredibly hot it was incredibly cold. Their discussion was interrupted as a scuffle broke out which soon turned into a room wide brawl. One of the patrolling guards gave Eve a black grenade and showed her how to work it as she stood for a moment before pulling the pin and dropping it before standing back. Someone cried out as the thing exploded sending ball bearing type objects flying through the room which quickly quietened down the room to where everyone's was on the floor for protection.

The guards seemed happy as they made their way down and Engleheart kept by her side as she looked around from the ledge at what was going on as the Captain walked in, flanked by another couple of guards. "Alright who started this?" he said pulling down his sunglasses slightly as one of the guards pulled up the same new inmate from earlier as Eve oddly seemed to relax that it was that creep and not someone she had meet as she sipped on her diet coke. "You, what's your name?" After a moment of wiping a bloody lip the man replied, "Daniel Hagen…sir." The Captain paused as one of the guards whispered in his ear and the Captain slowly turned his blue eyes onto Eve as she slowly raised an eyebrow as some of the other inmates began to get agitated but the guns kept them down. "Miss Hazen…" he said with a sly grin as she shook her head though most people did only know the Warden as the Warden not Warden Hazen though she knew it was going to get around like wild fire now if someone had been here long enough to know. "Yes captain?" she said tilting her head and raising her coke bottle to show she had acknowledged him as more of the inmates began to shuffle and turn their heads to watch; some eve sitting themselves up under tables. "What would you think is a fitting punishment for this new fish here?" She took a sip of her diet coke hearing the bottle fizz as she leaned forward. "I normally would suggest solitary but I do believe…" she paused shaking her head "that this is definitely the new fish that assaulted me earlier this morning. I say hot box his for a week and see if he keeps playing these games, sound fair to you captain?" she said with a sigh as he nodded and grinned, walking out the room as a couple of guards dragged the struggling man out behind him.

After a few minutes the other guards got this things to normal so some of the inmates could finish their food, she saw an elderly man whisper something in another's ear as it passed through the entire table line as the entire group from yesterday minus Turley stared up at her one by one with a look of slightly hidden shock and confusion. She glanced over them only catching a couple of peoples eyes, Switowski looked really upset and all of a sudden she felt really guilt though she wasn't sure why. What made her feel worse was the conflicting look that passed across Megget's face to the point where she couldn't tell what he was thinking though she had never been that good with guessing that part of people. She pushed herself off the bars of the railing and turned keeping her head down as she closed the lid on her drink and hurried out of the room away from that deep gaze.

Engleheart and her where having a pretty friendly chat in the library, Eve had wanted to escape the others so she had decided to do something she did as a kid and loose herself within the mountain of books in the library, though this one was a lot less furnished she her one from home and she deffenatly would do some work on it, "David? Do me a favour please, check under P for Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin? I don't know the library as well as you do." she said as Engleheart nodded and happily walked away, she stepped out of one of the aisles flicking through an old and almost broken book that she pulled off the shelf as Switowski bounced giggling through the door and stopped nearby; almost nervous around her. She looked up from the tatty book, grey eyes blinking before a warm smile slipped over her lips, "Hello again, do you like that ball I gave you?" she questioned for some reason wanting this man to be friendly again; it upset her that his childish attitude had some how disappeared around her. "Y-Yes Miss Eve, Hazen, Lady." "That's good" she said looking around as the man glanced at the door whether he wanted to leave or was waiting for someone she wasn't quite sure. "Miss, Can you…the coach said I needs to get him a book but I can't read." the man whispered to her. She smiled "Well sure I can, what do you need? Oh, just call me Eve."

After a few minutes of trawling through the books she came back with an old hard cover book of old football teams and strategies and handed it to Switowski. "Do you like books?" she questioned as he nodded hugging the book protectively "Hey…how about I help you out, if you want I can teach you to read?" she said smiling. She didn't expect to be suddenly engulfed in his arms and big up in a very tight hug as he laughed happily. "Switowski…I need to breath." she gasped through laughter as he slowly put her down. She placed the other book she had down as she brushed off her suit only realising when she look up that she was surrounded by a few members of the group from yesterday.

"Hazen huh?" Deacon said as he slowly circled her and she followed him noticing a few others around, Eddie, Megget, Crewe and a couple of others. "And what does my name have to do with anything?" she asked backing away from Deacon slightly as he stepped forwards. "The fact that it's the Wardens name." "So?" she retaliated pathetically. "Can I not even have my own name now? It's not like I can help that. He's my grandfather and I'm not him. Get over it. You have problems with him then take it out on him not me ok?" she said her face flushing slightly as she back into someone quickly turning to face them looking up at Crewe. The silence was broken as Engleheart turned the corner holding a book in his hand as he read the back cover. "Eve I found…" he stopped noticing the circle around her as he pulled out his truncheon. Eve wiggled her way out of the circle between Megget and Crewe, avoiding Megget's gaze with her own scared one as she quickly trotted over to Engleheart. "Are you ok?" he said noticing Eves shaking hands. "I'm fine…I'm fine really." She said with an uneasy smile, truthfully she would often get very dizzy and shaky without food or just day to day, it was a condition she couldn't do anything about, just low blood pressure and an imbalance in her system the doctors had said and sent her away. Oddly she still didn't eat much anyway and if left to herself wouldn't eat as well as she should because of being busy.

The group broke apart as she let out a long breath and Engleheart put the truncheon away as Switowski tapped her shoulder. "Can you teach me to read soon?" she said with a nod. "Next week, I promise." she said patting his arm as he headed towards the others. Eve slowly made her way over to Megget glancing up at him then away as she held out the book. "Can I borrow this one…? He took the book from her hand and stamped it before handing it back with a force that nearly made her drop it. She turned it over in her hands and looked up at him letting out a sigh. "Write a list." Megget stared down at her confused a gold tooth she never noticed before flashing as he spoke. "Huh?" "Write a list of things you want for the library, you requested this job so you write it, get it to Lynette and I'll get it sorted. Books, videos, music, DVD's maybe. I donno." she said shaking her head as she turned away as he grabbed her arm and turned her back around slowly. She looked up at him and tilted her head as he shook his head and smiled his eyes softening, "Sorry yeah? We didn't mean anything by it, it's just a surprise to see something as nice as you be related to that bastard." she laughed as a cheer and a here here went up amongst the others as she shook her head. "Well I can official tell you the entire family isn't his biggest fan either. Seriously though, write a list, get the others to help you and I'll see what I can do. I'm not a miracle worker" she said holding up her hands "But I'm willing to try."

She smiled as Megget patted her shoulder, it was only something small but to her, it just seemed to mean more and she rested her smaller hand over his for a few moments before turning away, pausing in the door way to glance back with a soft smile before turning away and catching up with Engleheart, a dithery smile on her face. "You know I think she likes you Megget, we could use that a bit, brighten things up for ourselves." Crewe suggested as Megget shook his head and turned around to them placing his tooth pick back in his mouth as he began to sort out the books. "Nawh, if she does then that's unfair, besides, she's related to the Warden. I don't want my skull cracked open." he laughed with the others as he flickered through the books, pausing to look back at the door before shaking his head and smiling to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Times are changing

**Disclaimer: This chapter's for Nelle07 and Pampers Baby Dry, the persons keeping this story going. Thank you very much to both of you. Read and review please everyone! D Also I would love to hear any ideas but trust me I have some really exciting ones to come! ;) Oh, I suppose this chapter could be rated M because of implied later situations.**

Eve sat in the office with the warm sun on her back. Her head rested in her hands, glasses askew, her breathing deep and shallow. She had given up trying to stay awake more then half an hour ago, she had spent almost three days awake trying to secure and sort a hefty amount of forms from grants, to supplies to the next prisoner vs. guards football game; it had become such a hit that the TV companies where requesting another for later in the year and she was going to agree after a talk with the teams. When her phone let off a loud beep a little while later, Eve barely shifted as she stretched out her hand and fumbled with the receiver bringing it up to her ear to hear the cheery voice of Lynette. "Crewe's here but not the Captain, he said to go see him at practise as soon as possible; otherwise the prisoners and the guards will be in your room in a minute." she didn't even bother to reply but merely hung up. The next few moments where spent taking off her glasses and checking her jeans a t-shirt looks at least fairly presentable quickly throwing a shirt over the top and making herself more awake. She smiled as one of the guards brought in a shuffling Crewe due to the cuffs linking his feet together, she stood up and gave him what she hoped was a warm smile and a nod. "Morning Crewe. Don't worry you haven't done anything wrong" she said to begin with just to get the doubt out of his mind which was clearly playing on his face as she realised Errol had disappeared from the room. "Seeing as you where such a success with the Mean Machine last year I'm sure your team would be willing to give the guards another do over?" She questioned with a grin spreading across her face. She had heard so much about the game that she had been dying to find a tape but with so far no luck.

Crewe ran his tongue over his teeth in thought as Eve crossed her arms, she was surprised he was taking so long, she thought that he would want to have another game; especially just to get the few hours out of the prison. "Alright, but. I need to tell the team and clean it up with them too." Eve nodded in reply "Perfect, start practising when ever you like I might look in on you now and again." She said with a joke menacing tone in her voice as she waved to the guard to take Crewe back to his cell as she sat herself back into her chair with a long sigh letting the clicking chains ebb away from her mind. Time for another nap…

Within an hour or so she had showered and cleaned up, switching into a usual suit but more casual then usual, she generally hated the cramp formalities of the suits. Her heels clicked as she wondered the hall ways here the loud laughter and music blearing from behind a door guessing she would find the captain here. It was to her surprise though when she opened the door to find herself face to face with many of the guards who where half naked either getting in or out the shower from the practise that had ended a few moments ago. Eve had to resist the urge not to cringe, to her it wasn't a pretty sight, hell like any other woman she really didn't mind a half naked men but this lot where either ugly, annoying or way to overly built to where they looked like rhinos; most where a combination of the three.

Still crossing her arms she wondered in asking for the captain until she was pointed over to a shirtless figure groping through his locker. Shaking her head she walked over and tapped his shoulder, re-crossing her arms as he turned around surprised and stood looking down at the smaller woman. "Captain, I did expect you at my office but this will have to do." She said flatly, ignoring the jeers, ooo's and whipping sounds being made behind her back. "Now, what I was hoping was that you and your…team" she rambled off eyeing some of the men nearby with enough of a look of annoyance to shut them up. "Would be willing to play against he convicts again next year or even later this year. Expecting a yes I went ahead and checked with Crewe and the TV stations and they agreed." she said as Knauer rested in his arms against his locker in what Eve guessed was a flirtatious pose as she tried her best not to laugh at his almost pathetic pass. "For you Warden" He started brushing his hand under her chin "Anything."

Eve merely raised an eyebrow, tilting her head away from his hand. "If that was a pass at me _Captain Knauer _I do expect it to be never tried again." she said her eyes narrowing as the jeers started up again as she turned on her heel and left the changing room. Knauer on the other hand turned around after slamming his locker shut and pulling on his shirt as one of the other guards walked over. "Well she sure shot you down faster then the Hindenburg!" he stated earning a death glare from the Captains sharp blue eyes in return. "I'm not giving up on her that easily, if anyone deserves her its me. Now move it! Get back to work!" he snapped ushering the men out of the door.

The next few days just went as normal, Eve caught on her sleep, Lynette swooned over Crewe, some of her orders came in and Switowski's first lesson was approaching fast. She walked almost blind to the library seeing as the stacked boxes in her arms couldn't even let her see straight, turning sideways she gently nudged her hip against he door to open it as the boxes wobbled precariously for a moment before settling as she let out a breath and felt a large weight lifted off her arms seeing as most of the boxes suddenly disappeared and the gleaming face of Switowski was there instead. "Hello!" she said happily and walked into the library placing the remaining boxes onto the table as he did the same. Eve made small talk as she routed through a couple of the boxes until she pulled out a small stack of children's books and a pack of crayons and some colouring books and grinned.

Switowski sat down in a chair nervously playing with the little red ball she had given him the week before as she pulled the easiest book out of the stack and set it in front of them on the table and opened it to the first page. "Right, lets get started then shall we?" she said pointing to the letter on the page, a large yellow A surrounded by pictures of things like apples and armadillos to prove its point. "This is the letter A or Ah. Now you try." she said as Switowski nervously sounded out the letter and Ever helped him out, smiling to calm his nerves and after a few tries he got it down even pointing out the A's on the page. "See well done! You're doing great!" she said clapping as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the giggling man. Pulling over a note book and a colourful crayon, Eve wrote out the letter and let Switowski try.

After two hours of full concentration, both working hard, they had managed to get to the letter E and Eve felt quite proud of herself. Switowski hadn't been distracted at all by anyone else in the library but there time was up and proven by Engleheart and about four lackey guards entering and claiming he needed cell time. Eve stood up but gave Switowski the book and crayons and note bad telling him to practise hard until next weeks lesson and glumly he left the library after giving her a gentler hug. "Thank you miss Hazen Warden Lady." he stumbled out waving his book as he was led out of the room.

Eve packed away the remaining objects left on the desk, scribbling a note in her neat cursive writing and placing it onto of the remaining boxes. She was in a good mood after that lesson, she hadn't expected it to go quiet so well but still, glancing at her watch, she realised she had to be on the floor with some of the guards in half an hour for surprise checks; they weren't routine but where done every so often but where done just in case. Picking up some filing she had brought with her she turned and left the library but in her good mood, what Eve failed to realise was the shadowy figure following her down the corridors and being in a hurry she had no mind for what could be happening.

Eve's eyes widened and her breath hitched as the next thing she knew her head came sharply into contact with the wall as a large hand grabbed her loose hair in tangles and pressed her head harshly against the wall and pinning her body with the persons own. "Now now…what's stumbled into our territory?" she heard an unfamiliar voice question toyingly as other voices laughed behind her but she could barely see the man pinning her down. She struggled and began yelling but finding she could barely move stopped, and shut up completely at the sight that met her eye. A long thin but extremely sharp shanking blade was being held millimetres from her eyeball as Eve froze barely breathing but every breath was shaking with the terror that flew like ice through her veins. "The little doll don't want to play…aww…" the man murmured into her ear as Eve cringed as she felt his breath on her skin. Shutting her eyes tight, she let out a yell as the man forcefully shoved her head against the wall with a loud crack, her head spinning as she felt something warm on her skin and dribbling into her eye.

"One…two…three…" she man cackled with the others behind him as he lowered his knife and sliced off the buttons to her blouse before merely getting impatient and ripping her shirt open to the strap top underneath. Eve begun to panic feeling suddenly dizzy and sick, there was no one here to help her and it seemed like to one was coming as a hot tear squeezed out from the corner of her eye. She felt the metal being pressed against he skin of her neck as she hissed through her teeth as it instantly sliced through some of the skin due to its sharpness and felt her head being slammed against the wall again, groaning in pain as her head swam from the impact as she felt a hand roughly pull on her belt.

It was only a few moments after it stopped and she felt the weight being sharply pulled off her, though the blade sliced the skin of her neck down to her collar bone, that she opened her eyes but she couldn't make out much through her blurred vision and merely sunk to the ground. Her eyes heard the faint sound of yelling and scuffling and what almost seemed like an alarm as she tried again to open her eyes catching a the group she had met in the compound seemingly beating a group of rough looking men. Her eyes closed but she heard the sound of further yelling and feet scrambling against the floor to run away. Eve let out the breath she had been holding feeling herself being pulled gently against something warm, her body began to shake from the shock of it all though she tried hard to push back the tears as she took long shaky breaths. "Hey…hey…" she felt someone shake her shoulder as she merely lent against them feeling herself get picked up.

"We need to get her to the ward or something, this ain't good." Eve's eyes opened at the murmurs of agreement feeling who ever was carrying her set off with the others as she looked up at the stone set face of Megget. "You…saved me…" she mumbled out though her voice was trembling as his face softened looking down at her. "It's nothing, just relax your ok now." he said as Eve did just that feeling unable to do much else. She had never been stuck into a situation like that, unable to do anything and it really had scared her; she could handle a fight but just being stuck with no other options...she was glad someone had found her in time.

The group of them had piled into the large hospital room some fine; a couple with scratch's as they explained to the Doctor just what had happened. He went and talked to the nurse as Megget placed Eve sitting beside him on one of the medical beds and she watched the nurse scurry and talk hurriedly into the phone before hanging up and getting some equipment for her an the doctor to use. Eve worked out as the boys bragged about there heroic deed, many of them saying it should get a few years off there time here which caused Eve to mellow down slightly and relax, that and roll her eyes, that apparently they had been coming back from the yard and heard the laughter and finding the situation she was stuck in Megget just ran at the guy pinning Eve. She gave him a sidelong glancing as he gave a hesitant glance and shrugged with a rather goofy smile as though it was nothing though the deep cut on his arm that was currently being stitched was certainly something in her book.

The others where sent out of the room as the Doctor pulled himself on a small stool over to Eve to start cleaning her up. She merely winced as he dabbed the cotton wool covered with cleaner spirit on her temple and neck, by the end of it Eve wound up with 7 butterfly stitches and large gauze pads being placed over the wounds before taking her destroyed shirt off so she was wearing the almost undamaged strap top underneath. "Earl?" She said quietly as he turned to face her, the room was empty apart from them, the Doctor and Nurse where outside calming down the screaming Captain. She turned her grey eyes onto his hand as she rested hers in his a moment, just resting it there until she felt his grip on her own small hand. "Thank you…" she said simply in a tired manner as she rested her head against his shoulder, his head against her own as she felt him pause then kiss the top of her head lightly. The last thing she recalled though she didn't remember it later was seeing the look of hate flash across the Captain's eyes through the glass panel in the door…


	7. Chapter 7: Game on

**Chapter 7: Game on**

**Thank you to all of you who keep reviewing, it's really keeping this story going. If you could review this chapter after you read it that would be perfect. I've got over my writes block and shall be updating weekly if not sooner now D Enjoy! R&R!**

Eve rubbed her hand over the gauze that rested over her neck before her hands shifted to rub over her face, she was roasting out here but it was still cooler then inside and after that last incident she wanted nothing more to stay somewhere in view of the guards; a thought she hadn't expected to think at any time during her stay at the Penitentiary. The attack at left her feeling foggy, her mind was all wrapped up in its self trying to still grasp what happened. What _would have_ happened. Especially if Megget and his gang hadn't stepped in when they did.

The world came crashing back to her as she jumped, a bird loudly squawking overhead had driven back that she was sitting in the yard waiting for Engleheart and a couple of others to head to the hot box. She heard yelling and jeering nearby, as the gang returned to each other, she could see the white bandage wrapped around Megget's arm gleaming from where she was sat on the stone steps but it didn't last long and the figures near by where soon herded back towards the doors; some acting like stubborn children being forced in from playtime. The guards called everyone back to their cells for the day, the attack had called for mass punishment on top of single and solitary punishment for those involved, they where getting a lot of years notched onto their record already.

But Eve's thoughts where on other things, she needed to address the prison, an attack on her was the big thing and roomers had been flaring up about the lack of Warden from where her Grandfather was on holiday and the inmates where getting restless; everyone could sense it. She stood up, rolling up her sleeves before slipping on her shades and adjusting her outfit to the neat look it usually had. She could be herself later; the time didn't call for it now, the inmates needed to know their place and not let herself get off guard around them like before. They where often treading a thin line anyway but they had to be kept between a rock and a hard place and Eve had to keep them where they belonged.

Three inch heels caused small dust balls to flick up off the dusty ground with each time they contacted the desert ground below. Eve lifted her head slightly as the sun glinted dangerously off her sunglasses, her black trousers blew slightly in an almost none existent wind as her arms crossed to cover her short sleeved blouse with had a couple of buttons undone from the top. Though she looked like her same crisp self the air had changed around her, she was crisp, cold, stubborn, like a piece of ice that was refusing to melt as she tapped her boots against the ground impatiently, pulling the toothpick she was chewing away from her lips momentarily to point at the hotboxes around her one at a time before replacing the small stick.

Lambert and Dunham moved from either side of her to the first one, ripping open the door as a cry resounded before they literally ripped the man out of the small tin box leaving him to collapse at her feet. A few inmates where watching the show from the yard as Eve slowly walked over, nudging the mans head with her boot to get it to face her before she crouched down and grabbed his face with her hand and turned it to face her. "Daniel Hagen, well well…weeks up now. You going to stay in line and not grab at me like a plaything?" she said her eyes hidden by her glasses as he nodded weakly in her hand and she ripped her hand away, standing in a moment before rolling him over to face the dirt and walking away crossing her arms and letting Lambert kept him back to the penitentiary. The stakes had been raised and Eve wasn't taking any crap from her guards or the inmates, she needed everyone to stay inline. Switowski was the only member she was giving any leeway and that was during their lessons.

She leaned on the chain link fence as she watched Lambert return and with Dunham sort out the rest of the prisoners and adding new ones where necessary. Eve shook her head as she pushed herself off the fence and began the short walk back, loosening her hair from the bun it was tied in to let it brush against her back now it had grown out as she ran her hands through it gently; ignoring the wolf whistle or two that came from the yard as she walked on. Her eyes though hidden behind the shade had taken time to wonder, glancing over the yard to see if she could catch the form of Megget's golden brown skin before she realised what she was doing and ripped her eyes away.

Her stomach flittered every time she thought of him and she hated herself for it, that wasn't right, she couldn't let it happen, but every time she scolded herself his smile flicked into her head and the circle just started again; just the thought of him sent her buzzing. She sighed quietly pushing open the doors as she lifted the shades from her eyes, stopping walking for a brief moment to absorb the freezing cold of the room, well needed from the heat outside.

She walked back to her office, giving Lynette a brief wave as she set herself in her own office, literally dropping into the large chair as she placed her sunglasses aside and rubbed her neck once more and kicking her feet onto the desk twisted her chair slightly back and forth. She kicked on her mp3 player to play some music for now as she lent against the creaking leather "Mississippi Queen…if ya know what I mean…" Eve sung under her breath before cracking her knuckles and staring blankly at the ceiling. Errol was running late, too late for his own good, where had that Kernel Sanders look alike got to she wondered glumly as she turned her chair to look out the window.

She opened her eyes hearing her office door open as she let out a sigh "Errol, finally where in gods name have you-" she cut herself short as she turned her chair around to find anyone but Errol. "Crewe…What are you in for?" she questioned lacing her fingers as she lent against the desk and raised a slim eyebrow at him, waving away the guard behind him who left the room. "The game, we'll play. But-" he said he said firmly giving her a smile as she merely lifted her head slightly as a sign for him to continue. "We want some decent training equipment, we all know all them guard have all this high class grass field all we want is some new helmets, shoes for certain guys and some new pads." Eve watched him quietly before standing and walking around the desk, looking at him up and down a moment before holding her hand out to him. Crewe took her hand in a tight grasp shaking it heartily before she withdrew her hand and slipped it into her pockets of her trousers just as a bustling Errol opened the door looking rather red in the face and flustered; it seemed he had jogged to try and not be late. "Ah Errol, finally. Alright Crewe. I'll meet your needs seeing you met mine, you'll have you're things within the week." She nodded towards the guard who led the chained Crewe away from the office as Eve shut the door and seated herself down on the desk. "Now Errol, important matters aside for a moment…what do you know about American football…?"

**R&R Please! I'm writing the next chapter as you reed this and it should be up in a day or so!**


	8. Chapter 8: Time and a half

**Authors note:** First off I want to apologise for those who have been waiting a long time for an update with nothing to show for I know what has been years. I gave up on this story for a while I lost the plot on where I wanted to head with it and felt hopeless.

I would really like to thank JanuaryBaby192 for giving me the kick I needed to continue. I would really like anyone who reads to review it to make sure people are happy before I continue.

Thank you for being so patient with such a lazy writer who let life overtake things for too long of a time. This is just a filler chapter to bring up to a much bigger and better one next chapter, this just lets you know the current story situation. Pleaser R&R!

Chapter 8: Time and a Half

Weeks had past and Eve had just been pushing papers for so long, so many hours each day that they had begun to blur together. She hadn't avoided the prisoners even trying on occasion to wonder down to the court yard but finding each time a guard to be turning her away or leading her away with small problems that didn't even need her attention.

Often these problems would lead her to being pushed to spend time with Kauner, something she was finding more repulsive each day. There was just something she didn't understand about the man; something she didn't trust. But in the end she just felt she had to, her grandfather had for so many years after all.

Today though was different. Something just felt so different.

She just wondered if it was the weather. The unusually dry desert had become cloud this morning in the beginning formations of a storm, swirling clouds from a pale to dark grey rumbling in amongst the unbearable heat the storm created. The fact the air conditioning had cut off again was extremely unpleasant and even with every window open she still felt so hot and stick that she had resorted to wearing normal clothes then her hot and stuff suit for the day; something she had avoided excepted for weekends.

Switowski's reading lessons had proven to be a piece of a small life line. Prison life didn't exactly come with many friends and the guards where so full of their own ego that she avoided them for work purposes only and Lynette still creepied her out slightly. Lynette had also taken to posting pictures of male models around her work station something that Eve, for the first few weeks at least, had to fake a cough to avoid laughing at the older woman's odd actions.

Still it was time for another lesson and without wanting to be late Eve set off with a book and pencil set tucked under an arm and went on her way to meet Switowski in the library; never noticing Kauners eyes following her down he hallway before sending a guard to follow her every move.

Megget was lazing on the bed in his cell, another letter from his mother open in his hands as his dark eyes crawled over the small hand written note. With a sigh he folded it up placing it back into the envelope and tossing it haphazardly on the floor. He hadn't seen Eve in over a week now and even his mother's letter couldn't take away from the odd feeling he couldn't shake. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood up, stretching slowly out like a cat in the sun; each muscle flexing gently before springing back into place as with a loud electronic buzz the door to the cells opened and cell mates jeers and yelling became louder as men headed out to the yard.

Megget yawned with a loud sigh heading out in the hallways on the way to the yard. Kauner had been on everyone's backs for a few weeks often dealing out for punishments for minimal mistakes; most people complaining about it under their breath because the new warden wasn't as involved anymore. Megget understood though; or at least had been one of the few to notice the guards moves, practically stalking Eve through the hallways under Kauner's orders.

He shook his head, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his uniform trousers; truth be told he missed her. He had been seeing her when he could, brief moments, stolen glances; hands grazing. A snarl sat on his lips, as he reprimanded himself for thinking about her again. Where could this go? A prisoner and a warden it was impossible to stay the least and Megget merely continue in a child like strop as he wondered in the hallway brushing past someone without a second glance until he felt a warm hand on the back of his shoulder. "...Earl?" His head lifted at lightning speed, turning his head so fast as his expression moved to one of surprise that the toothpick almost fell from his lips. He moved it quickly from his lips to behind his ear and his lips split into a warm smile. "Eve..."

Now this was a shock. The little Warden. He tilted his head slightly, taking in a sharp breath as he got a better look at her, her golden hair had gotten longer lately but her grey eyes were still piercing as he felt butterflies in his stomach. The small scar on her neck from a cut from her attack was already beginning to fade to a pale pink and had become far less noticeable but what he noticed more was the red dress she was wearing. It was only simple, a summer wrap dress with thin straps that finished just above her knee. All he knew was she had managed to put his heart in his throat and stop him talking.

He came over glancing around to make sure they were alone before wrapping his arms gently around her, feeling her arms wrap firmly around his torso as her head tucked against his chest. He played gently with her hair as they held each other tightly before breaking apart; each acting like nervous teenagers as Megget mumbled something about the yard and Eve about the library.

Both quietly stood a moment before moving away and bumping into each other again as his brown eyes watched her cheeks turn pink with a small blush as he relaxed slightly. Every time he tried to stop himself and his feelings for her something reminded him why he was trying to get to know her better and learn about her life; he supposed it was their odd form of dating. With a sigh he stepped up to her again, resting a hand on the small of her back before bringing her close and place his lips on hers. It was simple, a first kiss, soft and sweet but that didn't make it any less heartwarming. He smiled kissing her on her forehead gently. "Meet me later. The movie room? 8 o'clock?" he questioned but as more of a statement as she nodded, her blush now reaching the tips of her ears as he moved away; sliding is hand out of hers not even realising he had been holding it the entire time.

Kauner's face was one of utter fury as the first clashes of thunder had begun to strike outside. He has to sit there, humiliated, as another member of the guard staff at told him about the moment in the hallway. She had rejected him, the captain of the guard for some scummy prisoner? The other guard scuttled out of the room as fast as he good once Kauner's fist connected with his desk giving off a loud and formidable boom. For minutes he sat still, his face reflecting the thunder now coming quicker in waves as the storm began to brew and his mind began to race. He had to do something to solve this, to break her heart, maybe to break Megget's body; or even to make Eve his own. He soon pushed himself out of his chair, leaving his office as the door shut with a click behind him; trying to find a solution to his 'problem'. His dark eyes studied out over the yard, leaving against one of the openings to a barred window watching the prisoners playing football as slowly he began formulating a plan.


End file.
